Gotenks vs. Garnet
Gotenks_vs_Garnet_3.png|Strunton Backgrounder_(745).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Gotenks vs. Garnet is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Steven Universe! Which fusion will walk away from the battlefield alive? Interlude Rush: Fusing. An ability that allows two people to become one whole person. And today, we're pitting some of fictions most popular fusions against each other. Bolt: Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Rush: And Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Gotenks (Cue Gotenks Is Born Theme) Rush: The Earth was in danger. The nefarious monster known as Super Buu was one step closer to his goal of destroying the world. Bolt: The world's greatest defenders were currently out of commission, leaving almost no one to hold off Buu in time. Key word is almost. Rush: Two 7 year old kids, Goten and Trunks, thought they had what it took to defeat, or at least hold off Buu. Thanks to the heroes Goku and Piccolo, these two managed to become one person in a desperate attempt to defeat the pink monster. Bolt: This was the birth of Gotenks. Gotenks is a 7 year old kid that would make any father proud. This kid is like a walk powerhouse. He's strong enough to headbutt his foes through buildings and was powerful enough to rip a hole in the fabric of space just by screaming. SCREAMING! Remind me to never piss this kid off so he doesn't scream my head off. Rush: It was once stated that Gotenks became stronger than the likes of Vegeta and was actually powerful enough to defeat Super Buu. Bolt: Dang. Well this kid isn't just strong, he's also very fast and tough. Gotenks can survive beat downs from the likes of Majin Buu and the God of Destruction himself, Beerus. Yeah Beerus was holding back, like a lot, but it's still somewhat impressive in its own right. Rush: Gotenks was once fast enough to fly around the entire earth multiple times. Judging by the scan in which he performed this feat, it's highly safe to say that this feat places Gotenks in the massively hypersonic+ speed category. Bolt: I mean, I guess. I don't science or math that much so... Rush: I can see that. Bolt: Outside of being that seven year old who's stronger than Buu, Gotenks has a deadly array of attacks and techniques he utilizes in combat. Like all DBZ fighters, he can fly and fire your typical Ki Blasts to obliterate his foes. Rush: But that's not all the super powered fusion can do. Gotenks can perform multiple Ki blasts such as the Continuous Die Die Missile and the Kahmehameha. Bolt: Who in DBZ can't perform the Kahmehameha? Anywho, Gotenks can also perform the Splitting Headache, a technique where he fires a beam over his head which turns into a blade that drops down on the opponent's head, slicing the opponent in two, and if he wants to squeeze the life out of you, he'll just use the Galactic Doughnut to do so. Rush: The Galactic Doughnut is a halo composed of Ki energy that constricts the opponents movements, however the halo can be broken with enough force, as shown when Super Buu managed to break out of it. Bolt: Well if anyone tries to break out of the Galactic Doughnut, then he'll just blow you up with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. With this technique, Gotenks spits out ghosts from his mouth, like they're some kind of bubble gum, that explode when they touch something. Seriously, don't touch these guys. Rush: Might be hard not too when Gotenks summons 100 of them though, which he has shown the ability to. Bolt: Dang. Sounds like a city is going to die that day. Rush: Gotenks alone is a powerful hero, but if he finds himself outmuscled in a situation, he can power up to his Super Saiyan form. The Super Saiyan form increases Gotenks' overall power by 50 times, and allows him to combat the likes of Super Buu on almost even footing. Bolt: But his most powerful transformation his Super Saiyan 3. This form not only increases Gotenks base stats by 400x, but it also makes Gotenks more powerful than Buu Saga Vegeta, according to Daizenshuu 7, but also makes him powerful enough to defeat Super Buu. That's right, Super Buu. Rush: The same guy who can destroy cities by breathing too hard... Bolt: If he's powerful enough to defeat Super Buu, why couldn't he beat him? Rush: Well, this kind of leads to one of Gotenks greatest weaknesses. Gotenks is an overconfident fighter, but that sort of makes sense since he's still only a kid. Bolt: Yeah, Gotenks overconfidence and Buu's endurance was what lead to Gotenks' downfall, especially since Gotenks can't stay Gotenks forever. Rush: Gotenks can only substain the fusion for a certain amount of time, and if he is to run out of time, he will convert back to the weaker Goten and Trunks. Bolt: That and Gotenks has almost no major victories under his belt. Most of his matches usually ended with him getting stomped by his opponents (Beerus) or simply running up the time he has on the fusion. Come to think of it, the only one on one we can think of where Gotenks won was when he head butted Tagoma in the nuts Rush: Well he's still a kid, and the heavy hitters he's held his own against are more than impressive. Seriously, if he's more powerful than Super Buu, who killed everyone on Earth, then I doubt we'll be beating him anytime soon. Bolt: That's true. Either way you slice it, Gotenks is one tough kid for any ordinary person to beat. Whoever pisses him off, may mercy help them. ("Ta-Da! The grim reaper of justice Super Gotenks!") Garnet Rush: Throughout all of the Crystal Gems, there's no other foe more worthy to take on any challenge than the afro queen herself. Garnet. The crystal gems are a group of magical aliens who were sent to Earth to drain the planet and make more Gems. However, Garnet, among with some other Gems, grew to love the Earth and decided to protect it from the evil forces who threaten to harm it. Bolt: So her and the Crystal Gems are basically just rock versions of the Powerpuff Girls? Rush: Eh, more like fused versions of them. Bolt: Wait, fused? Rush: That's right. Garnet is actually made up of two other gems, Ruby and Sapphire, who fell in love with each other and decided that they would be together forever and never separate. Bolt: That's...really weird to be honest. I know they want to be together and all that but how does this work? How do they hug? Kiss? How was this a better idea than staying separate? Rush: Because Cartoon Network? Bolt: I'm just saying Rush. I don't see the benefits with doing this. Rush: Well some benefits actually did come with a few helpful benefits, like superhuman strength, speed and durability. Garnet is the strongest member of the Crystal Gems and has more than enough feats to back up that title. She's strong enough lift cars, create shockwaves with her punches, and beat the crap out of a gem monster so bad that the mountain they were fighting in started to collapse. Bolt: Dang. Well when it comes to her speed feats, she's definitely not lacking. She can punch hundreds of times in a couple of seconds and can casually block a bolt of lightning. Rush: A lightning bolt can move at speeds of 224,000 mph, meaning Garnet can react to attacks moving in the massively hypersonic speed category. Bolt: Garnet's even tough enough to survive a collapsing building falling on her and can keep on fighting without ever having to worry about getting tired. Talk about the power this girl wields. Rush: Garnet's source of power comes from the gems located in the palm of her hands. Bolt: These gems not only are the source to Garnet's life force, but they also allow Garnet to access a pair of gauntlets. These nearly indestructible babies increase Garnet's strength and can Garnet can fire the gauntlets at her foes as if they were rockets. She can even increase the size of the gauntlets to further increase her strength. Rush: She also possesses the ability to shapeshift her body in many weird methods. Bolt: That's...awesome! She also has the ability to generate and manipulate electricity and can even see into the future. Rush: Due to her third eye, Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and possibilities. While the outcomes are not always exact, it does serve as a handy tool for doing things like... Bolt:...not getting blown up? Rush: Depending on the situation, yes. Rush: As rough and tough that Garnet is, she's not perfect. If she takes too much damage in combat, she'll have to revert back to her gems to regenerate and will revert back to Ruby and Sapphire once she's finished. Bolt: Also, if the crystals on her hands are completely destroyed, she'll die. But hey, those issues don't seem to be too big considering she's still alive in the series so... Rush: Garnet is the leader of the gems for a reason. If it wasn't for her, where will the rest of her team be without her? Bolt: Garnet is one butt kicking, powerful hittin, fighting machine. ("You gotta a lot of nerve taking refuge here. Of all places! And I don't know what you get from attacking humans in your dead-beat escape pod. And if you think you're safe here, well I got news for you. You lost! Now! Stay off my planet!") DEATH BATTLE! Rush: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Strunton In the middle of an unnamed canyon below the pink skies were two kids training to become more powerful. Though they do not appear to be like it, but these two kids were half human, half alien. These kids were none other than the kids to the last remaining full blooded Saiyans of their kind, Goten and Trunks. As they were training, the two kids felt a massive shockwave throughout the canyon and decided to go check out what was causing all the ruckus. Goten and Trunks travelled the canyon and saw a fairly tall lady with a big afro beating the crap out of a monster. Each time the lady punched the monster against the enormous rock, a shockwave was being emitted throughout the entire canyon. Goten and Trunks smiled at the lady, who was actually the Crystal Gem leader Garnet herself. "Whoa. She's a strong one," Goten told Trunks, who nodded his head in agreement. "Think she'll let us train with her?" "Only one way to find out," Trunks answered. As soon as Garnet finished beating the crap out of the monster, Goten and Trunks approached her. "H-hi there," Goten spoke nervously. "Why hello there," Garnet said to the children. "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Uhm...we were just wondering if we could train with each other," Trunks said. "Seeing how strong you are and how you beat the crap out that monster!" "Yeah! That was cool!" Goten exclaimed. "Thanks. Sorry kids but I have a busy schedule on my hands right now. Maybe some other time," Garnet said to Goten and Trunks. Trunks and Goten released a depress sigh. As Garnet began to walk off, Trunks eyes widened. "I got it Goten! What if we show her our fusion? Maybe it'll impress her enough to train with us?" "Good idea Trunks," Goten answered. "Hey wait up!" Goten yelled to Garnet who turned around almost immediately. "Before you walk away, watch this!" Goten and Trunks performed the fusion dance and yelled "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...sion...hyah!" A bright light was emitted, blinding Garnet momentarily. When the bright light ceased and Garnet regained her fusion, she no longer saw Goten and Trunks, but a fused version of the two. "Heh heh. Do you like it? I call this, Gotenks. Sounds cool, huh?" Gotenks asked Garnet. "They fused?" Garnet thought to herself. "Are they gems? They don't appear to be any gems I've ever faced or seen in the past. Maybe this kid actually has something promising for me. ALRIGHT!" Garnet shouted towards Gotenks. (Cue Rock Club - Scott Pilgrim vs The World: The Game) "I usually don't fight kids, but you seem to show some promise with your ability. Clearly you're not a normal kid," Garnet said. Gotenks smiled and flicked his nose. "Alright, I'll go up against you for now. Don't be disappointed if I end up being stronger than you." "Hehehe," Gotenks' two voices said. "If I'm stronger than Buu, then I'm sure I'm stronger than you." "We'll see about that. C'mon. Let's go." FIGHT! Conclusion Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Fusion' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years